


record

by Winglame



Category: Black Panther (2018), Doctor Strange (2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 23:44:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15851862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winglame/pseuds/Winglame





	record

*少年學生設定  
*痞子博士×眼鏡玫瑰  
*blowjob

此時，Everett正後悔著自己為什麼不繞遠路。

他應該走到走廊盡頭那裡的化學教室，而不是被困在男廁裡，跟一位醫學系的學長在這裡大眼瞪小眼。他被一把抓進了隔間，在對方鎖上門後，他挺想用最近從電影上學來的脫衣逃生術－脫去他的毛衣－逃脫，但對方只用了一隻手就將他抬起，事實證明，電影都是假的。

“我下節課不能遲到……”他小聲的說，他不想讓其他此時進來廁所的人知道裡頭有兩個男人共用一間廁所。對方卻不在乎似的，用另一隻手掐著Everett的下巴，並像是審視一般的看著他的嘴唇。

“你比我想得還容易害羞，Everett。”對方說道，廁所裡不意外的是十分悶熱，Everett看著對方的汗水正從那片挑染的瀏海裡竄出。“剛上完體育課，你懂的。”對方緩緩的說道，並縮短了與他的距離，像是要告訴他不可能逃開他一樣，“我一直在窗外看著你呢……”

Everett知道自己一定臉紅了，沒辦法，至從認識這位學長後，Everett光是想到他都會不自覺的臉紅。

“這節只有十分鐘的，根本不夠我……”Everett激動的－依然是小聲的－說道，他還記得上次他倆躲在更衣室的那次，也還記得他是如何用午休的時間去清理被內射後的身體。“所以我這次不想操你的穴，Everett。”醫學系學長安撫道，他的手甚至揉了揉那張圓潤柔軟的臉。

他的手指最終捏住了對方的嘴唇。

“我想操你的這裡。”

Everett只想回去上他那極其無聊的化學。

但就跟那次更衣室性愛一樣，Everett沒有拒絕他，他也不知道怎麼拒絕對方，他也只在最後的求饒下說了一句：“Stephen，求你了。我化學課遲到會被記的。”

而Stephen也只是摸了摸他的頭說：“我期待你的表現。”

Stephen坐在了馬桶上，並開始解開他的褲頭，而Everett的心只是隨著外頭的沖水聲七上八下。現在不是午休，而是人最多的下課時間，他也不知道為什麼Stephen會這麼喜歡公開性愛，而Stephen只是告訴他：那是你喜歡的，寶貝。

在Stephen搓熱自己的陰莖時，Everett吞了吞口水，他從未想到要為誰口交，他也從未希望自己會嘗試到口交，畢竟當他看到對方的尺寸時，他恐懼的想如果這根粗壯的東西在自己的體內衝撞，就鐵定不是什麼好事。

但他的第一次還是給了這根陰莖。

Stephen叫他跪著，並開始對他的臉繼續著手活。Everett真的無法形容這種味道，除了一股腥味之外，他還聞到了對方獨有的汗味，那種麝香與古龍水在掠奪他鼻腔的感覺。

Stephen調整了姿勢，讓自己的陰莖可以碰到對方的臉，Everett直接被這東西的熱度燙的一顫。

他覺得這有些屈辱，就像是那些男孩最喜歡的情節一樣，將自己的陰莖在女方的臉上碰撞。他不知道黃片裡的女人是否真的會為此高興，反正他是覺得這動作只會讓人反胃罷了。

Stephen強而有力的手也按住了他的頭，使他無法後退，反而只能離這跟陰莖越來越近。“試試舔它。”Stephen的聲音響起，像是下達命令一般，讓Everett能屈服於他。

Everett在戰戰兢兢下伸出了舌頭，並在龜頭的部位滑動了一下。Stephen發出了一個喉音，並示意Everett多做一些。

Everett深呼吸了一口，接著將身體靠在對方的膝蓋內側，慢慢的用舌頭去舔那粗大的龜頭。他能嚐到腥味，而他的動作在Stephen的眼裡像極了一個舔著冰淇淋的小孩。這令他更硬了。

他想讓Everett親吻他的陰莖，於是他又把他的頭往下按了些，“親他，像是你親我那次。”Stephen咕噥著，他的聲音多了含糊，他沒想到一個有親吻障礙的學弟能這麼容易的令他興奮。

Everett每個動作都像是一隻試探的小貓一樣，一開始都是非常輕柔的，甚至帶有一絲的害怕，除非是Stephen叫他認真點，不然他可能連嘴唇微微的翹起都有困難。

Stephen叫他別在折磨自己了，Everett頓時還有些聽不懂，結果就在自己嘴唇張開的同時，他感覺自己又被往下壓了，粗大的肉棒一下子碰到了他的牙齦部份，而Stephen著急似的把陰莖往他的嘴塞入，並說了句：“Everett，配合一下，我想你也許還能趕上你的化學課。”

Everett也在這種刺激下，順從的張開了自己嘴。別用牙齒，這是Stephen說的最後一句Everett聽得懂的話，他能聽見對方獨特的喉音又響起，他一直都覺得對方的嗓音十分獨特，就像一首美妙的爵士樂那樣，都有股吸引人的魔力。

他能在一瞬間嚐到好多味道，反胃是有的，男性特有的麝香和腥味是無法避免的，他甚至被這些交雜的氣味嗆得流出了淚水。Everett硬著頭皮忍著這些感覺，並開始使用舌頭去描摹起那變得更大的龜頭。他的口水也打濕了對方的褲子，一直保持張開的嘴巴也開始酸痛了起來。

而就在他的動作慢下來時，Everett能感受到自己的頭髮被粗暴的抓了起來，這更是令他留下更多眼淚，而他也無法看著Stephen的臉。繼續，Everett，不准偷懶，這是他以對方抓著自己的力道來讀出的訊息。

Stephen也不只會光著享受罷了，他甚至在Everett的視線死角裡，拿著手機開始錄下這些令人血脈賁張的過程。他不的不說，比起黃片裡那些經驗豐富的女人們，他認為Everett更能燃起他的性欲。

他相信他的金色小貓不會在乎這個的。

他得保持手的穩定，他可不想日後欣賞發現鏡頭不清楚或是抖動的問題，Everett生澀的反應實在是太值得紀錄了，他現在每一下吞嚥也會發出無法負荷的呻吟，像是乞求Stephen放慢一些。

而就在一次重力的下壓之下，Stephen直接頂到了對方的嗓子眼，這令Everett發出了一聲哀號，在明亮的廁所燈下，Stephen很容易就看到對方的眼淚正一一墜落。他也剛好的射在了對方的喉嚨深處，Everett甚至為此倒在地上劇烈的乾咳著。

而在Stephen按下結束錄影後，他才將手機放在後邊口袋，並扶起倒在地上臉面潮紅的Everett。

“已經打鐘了，但你還是可以在五分鐘內收拾好趕過去的。”Stephen在扔給Everett一張廁紙後，便在洗手台前裝作沒事的整理自己的頭髮。

END


End file.
